


Зелень

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Шрам я получил тогда и вот так.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Зелень

**Author's Note:**

> Талисру уже попытались убить, но Кадгар не обнаружил ее сообщения с просьбой о помощи.

— Я думаю согласиться, — Вирэйна взглянула на мужа искоса и улыбнулась. Игла так и порхала в ее руках — слишком грубых для мага и слишком нежных для той, кто день за днем проводил в тренировках. Ощутить арканные потоки несложно, а вот преобразовать и подчинить, вложив готовую форму в оружие, сделав магию острым лезвием, не так уж и просто.

Перо замерло в руках Нэстериса, а после выскользнуло прочь, продолжив писать без указки. Он рассеянно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, остановил взгляд на, кажется, бесконечных книжных полках и только потом решился сказать:

— Не надо, Вирри…

Она повела плечами и, убрав за ухо черную с проседью прядь, спряталась в вышивании, с ногами забравшись на низкий диванчик, который тесно прижимался к шкафу с фолиантами по арканным практикам. Стежок ложился ровно за стежком, не путаясь ни единой нитью, не оставляя узелков или неровностей. Вышивание, кажется, осталось тем единственным, что Вирэйна не бросала годами, легко меняя все прочие увлечения. Ничто не занимало ее так, как возможность создать картину, не используя магии. Нэстерис ее в этом не слишком понимал: вышивание казалось ему куда скучнее рисования, которым занимался он сам, но жрец не препятствовал и время от времени, не без искреннего интереса, просил показать работы.

— Нарисуешь мне эскиз? — спросила она парой минут позже, одновременно с надувшимися от морского бриза длинными шторами, обрамлявшими выход на балкончик. Они выпростались наружу, подхваченные потоком воздуха, а потом ворвались в дом, будто бы вспыхнув языками темно-фиолетового пламени, и быстро опали, когда ветер перестал удерживать легкую ткань. Нэстерис кивнул, снова уткнулся взглядом в бумаги и не смог прочесть ни строчки. Он понимал по отдельности каждое слово, но все вместе они превращались в кашу из символов и знаков.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он после паузы, слегка отодвигаясь от стола, Вирэйна кивнула, и только прижалась виском к прохладному дереву, наблюдая за мужем вполглаза. Она свернулась на диванчике совсем как ее кошка и, кажется, разница была лишь в том, что Вирри никогда не скалила клыков в открытую наедине с Нэстерисом. Инициатором серьезных разговоров всегда был он. Он понимал, конечно, что она делает и как это работает, понимал, что сам себя загоняет в ловушку, но поступать иначе не мог. В конце концов… Она никогда бы не предала его. Что бы он не сказал.

— Почему они вообще предложили тебе принять скверну? — Нэстерис поднялся, опираясь ладонями о столешницу. Вирэйна все еще смотрела на него с выжидающим прищуром и, кажется, совсем не обеспокоилась. — Почему сейчас?

— Предлагают всем, кто бережет город, — она пожала плечами. — И многие вняли Элисанде и нашим новым… Соратникам.

Ее мягкий голос успокаивал. Будто бы в происходящем не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Будто аркану мешали со скверной испокон веков, и не было в этом ничего кошмарного. Будто бы скверна не…

— Вирри, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что скверна развращает, — Нэстерис указал на фолиант, над которым трудилось перо. — Здесь есть истории об опытах по смешению одного с другим. И каждый раз соединение было крайне нестабильным. Ты не можешь быть и тем, и другим сразу. Ты же просто сойдешь с ума. Почему Элисанда этого не понимает и…

— Терис, — голос Вирэйны набрал силу. Нэстерис умолк на полуслове и даже перо, повисло в воздухе, повинуясь не ему, но ей. — Она — наш лидер. Она знает, что делает.

— Может быть… Она не права.

Вирэйна приподняла бровь. В одном только этом движении вкупе со взглядом и сошедшимися к уголкам глаз морщинками читалось предостережение. Нэстерис резко отодвинулся от стола вместе с креслом, поднялся, в пять шагов пересек кабинет и, вытащив из-за стеклянной стенки шкафа крошечный кулон, аккуратно щелкнул ногтем по камню, который держался в переплетениях проволоки. Вспышки почти не было, но и ту Нэстерис аккуратно прикрыл ладонью, а потом, не выпуская кулона, подошел к жене. Она подобрала ноги к груди, отложив вышивание — с ночным небом и угадывающимся в скоплениях звезд драконом — и жрец сел рядом, впуская Вирэйну в звенящую тишину, которая окутала обоих плотным облаком, выбрасывая из пространства все звуки, кроме их собственных голосов и дыхания.

— Она не права, — повторил Нэстерис, мягко, но веско. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я слышу и вижу куда больше, чем все думают. Приходят в библиотеку, думая, что тишина залов — это гарантия того, что никто не подслушает, что никто не услышит правды. А сами даже полог не ставят…

— Я знаю, Терис, — она осторожно тронула его бедро босой стопой. И, даже несмотря на слои ткани, сгладившие ощущение, Нэстерис вздрогнул. Вирэйна же продолжила говорить, поглаживая его аккуратными маленькими пальцами. — Элисанда и ее советники нашли возможность стабилизировать процесс. Все будет хорошо.

— Не будет, — он покачал головой. Собраться с мыслями стоило ему больших волевых усилий, он оперся локтями на колени и сгорбился, потирая переносицу указательными пальцами. — На сорок процентов успешных преобразований приходится шестьдесят неудач. Я слышал об этом неделю назад.

— За неделю все изменилось.

— Нет, Вирри. Не изменилось.

Нэстерис посмотрел на жену с нескрываемым беспокойством и осторожно провел пальцами вдоль ее стопы вверх, а после обхватил ее ладонью и отодвинул ровно настолько, чтобы та едва упиралась ему в бедро, не касаясь никак иначе.

— Я пишу Элисанде доклад, — сказал он, кивнув к столу, за которым все трудилось перо, ныряя то в одни, то в другие чернила, выводя ровные строки и подчеркивая некоторые из них. — Максимально объективный. Включая то, что я слышал по углам.

— Ты записывал, не так ли? — длинные серьги качнулись вместе с наклоном головы Вирэйны. Она глубоко вздохнула, подтягивая на плечо упавший было полупрозрачный халат, который сама же расшила звездами. И снова в ее голосе ничего не было. Совсем ничего. Будто то, о чем Нэстерис говорила было… Несущественно. Будто он был несмышленым ребенком.

— Конечно, записывал, — он негромко хмыкнул, ловя потянувшуюся к нему стопу снова. — Я всегда записываю. Но, Вирри, послушай… — и снова, — это попросту опасно.

— Терис, я знаю, что делаю, — Вирэйна тепло улыбнулась. — Элисанда положила жизнь на то, чтобы защитить всех нас. Благодаря Элисанде мы живем в достатке здесь, благодаря Элисанде ты можешь заниматься тем, что тебе интересно. И я сейчас не о копании в древних фолиантах, а о жречестве, — последнее она сказала веско, будто припечатав, и взмахом ладони остановила мужа уже раскрывшего рот, чтобы возразить. — Ты отлично знаешь, что это — варварство. И оно не поощряется, — она поморщилась, мельком глянув ему в глаза и продолжила, все повышая голос, но не переходя черты, что отделяла разговор от ругани. — С ее попустительства тебя не тронули, когда пришли… Чернокнижники. Ты никогда не думал, что Элисанда знает о том, что ты вел переписку с Талисрой? Просто она ничего не делает. Потому что верит, что ты одумаешься. В конце концов, ты заканчивал работу своего учителя для всех нас. Она благодарна. И тебе тоже следует быть ей благодарным.

Воздух звенел от напряжения. А может быть и не воздух — позвякивала пара фарфоровых чашек тонкой работы. Одна подпрыгивала на столе, едва ли не расплескивая подостывший чай, вторая оказалась опасно близко к краю стеклянной стенки шкафа и теперь билась о нее, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Перо висело в паре сантиметров над чернильницей, и с его кончика капало. Оно то и дело пыталось вернуться к пергаменту, но что-то мешало.

— Вирри.

Она хмыкнула.

— Я не мешала тебе копаться в глупом учении жричек Элуны.

— Элуна никогда не приносила нашему народу зла.

— Единственное, чего она никогда не приносила нашему народу — это реальная помощь!

В подлокотник врезался кулак, и Нэстерис снова умолк, неверяще глядя на жену. Она резко поднялась на ноги, нависнув над ним. Соленый бриз снова ворвался в дом и теперь трепал полы ее халата, как плащ.Темные волосы разметались по крепкой груди, в светлых татуировках ярко прорезалась зелень. Так же, как и в ее глазах.

Жрец выдохнул, приоткрыв рот.

Так вот в чем дело.

Вирэйна в последнее время была… Нервной. Роняла посуду, ломала вещи и вечно пряталась на своей половине дома. Они давно разошлись по разным спальням и очертили пространство, куда один не ступал без дозволения другого. Пару раз Нэстерис слышал, как Вирэйна хрипит во сне, видел расчесанные почти в кровь предплечья. Он даже задавал ей вопросы, не слышал ответов и невольно списывал перемену ее настроения на очередного любовника, с которым не сложилось. Это… Было не впервые. Он не любил спрашивать ее о ком-то, кто порой заменял его для нее, и вечно прятался за работой. Да, бывало, что она молча возвращалась в его постель, и он с готовностью прижимал ее к груди, пока Вирэйна очень уж ровно дышала. Нэстерис знал, что она, вновь раненая глубоко-глубоко, едва сдерживает слезы.

Теперь таким же раненым чувствовал себя он сам.

Это скверна горит в ее крови. Это не ее настоящие мысли. Так ведь?..

— Вирри, еще не поздно, — он кое-как проглотил обиду и выровнял голос, держа в голове последнюю мысль. — Скверной легко овладеть, но она сама овладеет тобой после…

Она рассмеялась. Хрипло. Громко.

— Вирри, поговори со мной. Мы еще можем все…

— Не можем, — она улыбнулась, разводя руки в стороны. С кончиков ее пальцев стекал зеленоватый огонек и истаивал, едва касаясь паркета. — Слишком поздно, Терис.

Он не ощутил удара — увидел, поняв, что под пальцами мокро. У Вирэйны был какой-то совсем дикий взгляд, а по лезвию арканного клинка, в мгновение ока сотканного из воздуха, стекали рубиновые капли.

— Замолчи, — прошипела она.

Бриз подхватил ее слова и толкнул Нэстериса в грудь. Он попытался вдохнуть, и тут-то боль и догнала его, лишая способности думать. Под пальцами было мокро. Он отнял ладонь, попытался сказать, сказать ей, что… Изо рта хлынула кровь. А потом мир сузился до точки и разошелся рваными пятнами, которые кружили перед глазами, как в дурном калейдоскопе. Кажется, Нэстерис открывал рот, силясь шепнуть мольбу к Свету, но, чем больше он старался, тем глубже его забирала в объятия тьма.

Она окутала его облаком и намочила одежду, попала в рот.

«Соль?..»

Эта мысль была последней перед тем, как тьма раскрылась перед ним звездным небом и тысячей сплетающихся щупалец.


End file.
